The Hunger Games Social Network
by Swiftchanted
Summary: What happens when you allow the tributes from the 74th Annual Hunger Games to start social networking? Well that's easy. All hell breaks loose. Crackfic. Flames will be used to make cupcakes, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hello the****re! Damn. TWENTY FIVE reviews on some crappy little oneshot I wrote in the thousand degree weather while sitting in Charlotte traffic? You guys are truly AMAZING. So I believe that I'd post this idea I've had for so long now. I saw someone try a story like this back when I was involved in another fandom and it was the funniest story I've ever read. So, after a few days of fine tweaking this to the best of my ability, I figured I'd let you guys see this. I'm not serious and I love being stupid, so this is what happened. A few things to cover…I gave all the tributes without last names quite simply. Whoever portrayed them in the movie was the last name I gave them. I'm really really uncreative and plus, this is a crack fic. This may seem weird and awkward but I'm weird and awkward and I don't care if it's not sensible. Pretend they can all blog. Pretend no one is dead. I don't care where you imagine them at. USE A LITTLE IMAGINATION :) Finally, all flames will be used to make red velvet cupcakes. I hope that you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark <strong>is in a relationship with **Katniss Everdeen.**

_Katniss Everdeen and three other people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **So I guess we're official.

**Cato Ludwig: **Now maybe he'll stop talking about you in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen <strong>is now friends with **Cato Ludwig and three others.**

**Peeta Mellark: **Did I miss something here or what?

**Cato Ludwig: **Chill out Lover Boy. I'm not here to steal your woman. In fact, I'd rather kill her…but you know. All in good fun.

**Katniss Everdeen: **It was kind of necessary Peeta. As for Cato…I'm a bit lost for words.

**Cato Ludwig: **I have that effect on the women.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman to Katniss Everdeen: <strong>Where's Lover Boy?

_Cato Ludwig likes this._

**Peeta Mellark: **Uh hey. Right here.

**Clove Fuhrman: **That backfired.

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Rambin <strong>to **Cato Ludwig: **Thanks for leaving me to being stung to my death by those tracker jackers.

**Cato Ludwig: **All in a day's work, my darling.

**Glimmer Rambin: **Ugh!

**Clove Fuhrman: **Is she being an issue? Because we know I can handle issues.

**Cato Ludwig: **No Clove, you do not have permission to stab her.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Damnit.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark: <strong>I loaf Katniss.

_Katniss Everdeen and two others like this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **Really Peeta?

**Peeta Mellark: **What? It's _punny. _Get it?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Excuse me while I throw up a little in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>to **Glimmer Rambin:** I would have saved you from the tracker jackers…

_Glimmer Rambin likes this._

**Glimmer Rambin: **Thank you Marvel.

**Clove Fuhrman: **I don't know if I should laugh or stab you, Marvel.

**Marvel Quaid: **How about neither?

**Cato Ludwig: **I just don't even know what to think anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>I feel as though today is, "Let's all be Extremely Lovey-Dovey Day." I love myself and my knives. That's it.

_Cato Ludwig, Marvel Quaid, and one other likes this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Do you need someone to love?

**Clove Fuhrman: **I told you, I have my knives. All is well.

**Cato Ludwig: **Clove. Blade, Sir Stabs-a-Lot and Marvin do not count.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Who the hell told you I named my knives?

**Cato Ludwig: **No one had to tell me. One hears things sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark <strong>to **Katniss Everdeen: **When I walk out the shop…

_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **Oh my god.

**Peeta Mellark: **This is what I see!

**Katniss Everdeen: **Please stop.

**Peeta Mellark: **Katniss Everdeen is a-lookin' at me!

**Katniss Everdeen: **You do realize everyone can read this right?

**Peeta Mellark: **I GOT A LOAF IN MY HANDS AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO THROW IT, THROW IT, THROW IT, THROW IT.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Oh god no.

**Peeta Mellark: **I'M PEETA AND YOU KNOW IT.

**Cato Ludwig: **It figures you'd like your own status thing Lover Boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid: <strong>I just realized something…

_Cato Ludwig, Clove Fuhrman, and one other liked this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **That you're a blundering idiot?

**Cato Ludwig: **That no one in their right mind would name a destined-to-be-normal child Marvel?

**Katniss Everdeen: **That I still hate your guts?

**Glimmer Rambin: **That you wouldn't shut up the night of the tribute parade because the shade of pink our costumes were didn't compliment your skin tone?

**Clove Fuhrman: **He said that they wouldn't compliment his skin tone?

**Cato Ludwig: **Some man you are Marvel.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Only reason I liked the status was because the light bulb had finally been turned on in his head.

**Marvel Quaid: **You people are hateful human beings.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg <strong>is now friends with **Thresh Okeniyi and three others.**

_Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and two others like this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **Rue! You're on here now!

**Rue Stenberg: **Katniss! Thank goodness it's not just the Careers on here.

**Marvel Quaid: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Katniss Everdeen: **Don't talk to her or I'll be more than happy to shoot you again.

**Peeta Mellark:**…she told you.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig <strong>to **Thresh Okeniyi: **Don't lay another finger on my woman ever again.

_Clove Fuhrman likes this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **CATO I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN.

**Cato Ludwig: **Then why'd you like this?

**Clove Fuhrman: **I um…I…GOD CATO DON'T MAKE ME USE ONE OF MY KNIVES ON YOU!

**Cato Ludwig: **Who you gonna use? Blade, Sir Stabs-a-Lot, or Marvin?

**Clove Fuhrman: **This conversation is over.

**Thresh Okeniyi: **And yet it somehow ends up on my wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>to **Rue Stenberg: **Even though I'm a Career…I'm sorry for killing you.

_Rue Stenberg, Katniss Everdeen, and two others like this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Marvel, are you sure you weren't the female tribute from District One?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Agreed.

**Marvel Quaid: **As stated earlier, HATEFUL!

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid: <strong>Like for what I think about you!

_Cato Ludwig, Glimmer Rambin, and three others liked this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Of course you'd do one of these.

**Marvel Quaid: **LEAVE ME ALONE.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>to **Glimmer Rambin:** I think that you were a great district partner and that you're um…well yeah. Great district partner.

_Glimmer Rambin likes this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **What were you gonna say?

**Cato Ludwig: **Yes Sparkles, enlighten us.

**Marvel Quaid: **Get off my page you two.

**Cato Ludwig: **Yes ma'am.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>to **Cato Ludwig:** I think that it was nice to be in the Career alliance with you and that you and your little lover woman **Clove **need to get off my page and stop making fun of me!

_Cato Ludwig likes this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **I AM NOT CATO'S LOVER WOMAN.

**Cato Ludwig: **Marvel shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>to **Clove Furhman: **I think that you're tiny, you're lethal, you're dangerous, and you're Cato's lover woman.

_Cato Ludwig and Clove Fuhrman like this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **You should have remembered those other three before you posted the fourth.

**Marvel Quaid: **Good point…

**Clove Fuhrman: **Cato, I know you liked this you pig. Go fuck a duck.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>to **Katniss Everdeen: **I think that even though we were out for you since the beginning, you deserved it. I guess. I'm still a Career, doesn't mean I have to be nice.

_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **Quit acting tough Marvel.

**Marvel Quaid: **You people are the reason I hate almost all of society.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>to **Peeta Mellark: **I think that no matter what the Capitol calls you and your little girlfriend, you'll always be "Lover Boy" to me.

_Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, and two others like this._

**Peeta Mellark: **And that's not awkward.

**Cato Ludwig: **This was the funniest thing I've read all day.

**Glimmer Rambin:** Is there something you didn't tell us, Marvel?

**Clove Fuhrman: **I'm on the ground laughing at the moment.

**Marvel Quaid: **I can't do anything right with all of you judgmental people around.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark <strong>to **Katniss Everdeen: **Up for a little late night roof top "meeting"?

_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **As long as you don't try to sing to me again.

**Peeta Mellark: **I can't make any promises.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark <strong>checked into "The Rooftop" with **Katniss Everdeen.**

_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Would you two like a little visitation from your Career friends?

**Katniss Everdeen: **You do and I'll gladly shoot you again.

**Clove Fuhrman: **For once, I want Fire Girl to shoot you Cato.

**Cato Ludwig: **You know you love me.

**Clove Fuhrman: **And you know I love throwing knives and I'm always in need of a new target.

**Cato Ludwig: **I'll shut up now.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen <strong>to **Peeta Mellark: **I had a good night with you tonight, despite your constant singing and bread puns.

_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Peeta Mellark: **No knead to hate on the puns.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed this horribly cracky fic. But I'm a really awkward person and this story is just so me. I am a woman of the people, so if there's something you want to see, let me know! Any characters, any "plot ideas", anything you want to see, just leave it in that beautiful review you leave. Don't worry your little pretty little minds, I'll be writing an <strong>_**actual **_**story coming soon. This is just for your pure entertainment. And maybe a good laugh or two. Reminding you again, any flames will be happily used to help make red velvet cupcakes. And with that, me, Isabelle, Clove, Blade, Sir Stabs-a-lot, and Marvin all say-UNTIL NEXT TIME. I loaf you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel like such a horrible person for sort of abandoning this! It doesn't seem like it would take much to write, but it really does. Facebook stories are complicated…but anyways. I'd written and rewritten this chapter over but never truly liked how it turned out, so I came to the conclusion of just starting over with it. You guys and your reviews are so amazing, keep it up! & when you're done here, you should go check out my other story, Full Circle. It's for all you serious kiddies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid: <strong>I'm such an idiot and I have no friends!

_Glimmer Rambin, Clove Fuhrman, and seven others liked this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Finally, he's seen the light!

**Clove Fuhrman: **Congratulations on realizing that we don't like you!

**Katniss Everdeen: **This is…ehrm, new.

**Marvel Quaid: **Alright, which one of you bastards hacked my Facebook?

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark:<strong> I've come to realize that bread puns are sort of lame.

_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **Finally!

**Peeta Mellark: **C'mon Katniss, couldn't you see I was kidding? Rye would you be so mean?

**Katniss Everdeen: **That one didn't even make any sense!

**Peeta Mellark: **Oh you know you love me.

**Katniss Everdeen: **…no comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid: <strong>To prevent any more of the stupid hackers, cough cough **Cato **and **Clove**, I've changed my Facebook password to something none of you no-brain children will ever guess!

_Cato Ludwig and Clove Fuhrman like this._

**Cato Ludwig: **It's pinksparkles, isn't it.

**Marvel Quaid:** Of course not…um, let me go and change it again.

**Clove Fuhrman: **You think we're too dumb to realize that you're going to change it to iamfuckingfabulous now, right? Even though you're not fabulous in the least…

**Marvel Quaid: **I need better password options.

**Marvel Quaid: **And HEY! I am too fabulous.

**Cato Ludwig: **Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sparkles.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg: <strong>I think of me being on here is just like me being in a tree. I'm able to spy on all of you without you even knowing I'm here.

_Katniss Everdeen and two others like this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **Holy shit, that's terrifying to think about.

**Thresh Okeniyi: **You gonna cuss on her status? Hmm?

**Clove Fuhrman: **No, no I di-**Cato**!

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Rambin <strong>to **Marvel Quaid: **Why did I wake up to seeing a bunch of roses from you on my bed this morning…

_Cato Ludwig likes this._

**Marvel Quaid: **I didn't do tha…damn you Cato. Damn you all the way to the deepest pits of hell.

**Cato Ludwig: **Aww. I love you too, Feather Boa.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>Alright, which one of you Career bastards stole Blade, Sir Stabs a Lot, and Marvin?

_Marvel Quaid likes this._

**Marvel Quaid: **See, now you understand what I go through.

**Clove Fuhrman: **In no way does this give us a deeper friendship that connects our souls.

**Marvel Quaid: **Well someone's in a bit of a dream crushing mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark <strong>to **Katniss Everdeen: **Hey I just met you…

**Katniss Everdeen: **God, what did I say about singing songs to me via Facebook!

**Peeta Mellark: **And this is crazy!

**Katniss Everdeen: **Please stop…

**Peeta Mellark: **My mom just slapped me,

**Katniss Everdeen: **This was years ago, get over yourself!

**Peeta Mellark: **So take this bread maybe?

**Katniss Everdeen: **I hate Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>Alright. I see how you wanna play this game. I will get my knives. And when I do, I'll carve you up like you're my jack-o-lantern for Halloween.

_Marvel Quaid likes this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **MARVEL!

**Marvel Quaid: **What? I'm just here for moral support.

**Clove Fuhrman: **God.

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Rambin <strong>to **Cato Ludwig: **So you left me roses this morning, huh? ;)

**Cato Ludwig: **No. Marvel did that.

**Glimmer Rambin: **Playing hard to get? Alright then. I got you. ;)

**Cato Ludwig: **Got something in your eye there?

**Glimmer Rambin: **Uh, no…

**Cato Ludwig: **Then open it.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark <strong>to **Katniss Everdeen: **I'm going to take up singing as a hobby now, thanks to you.

**Katniss Everdeen: **I wish there was a dislike button for this status.

**Peeta Mellark: **Don't be jealous that you weren't blessed with such a great singing voice.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Bitch, when I sang in music class the birds would all fall silent and listen. Or were you not stalking me that day?

**Peeta Mellark: **…you win this round, Everdeen.

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Rambin <strong>is in a relationship.

_Clove Fuhrman, Thresh Okeniyi, and two others like this._

**Cato Ludwig: **With who?

**Glimmer Rambin: **Don't act stupid, silly. When are you going to change your status? ;)

**Cato Ludwig: **Oh no no no no no. Don't even. Go make out with your mirror or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>Found my knives. Time to slice up some bitches.

_Cato Ludwig, Marvel Quaid, and one other likes this._

**Marvel Quaid: **Who took them? Was it Cato? Will you slice him up first?

**Cato Ludwig: **Thanks a lot Marvel. I'll remember this when you need my help.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Not saying who took them. No, I will not slice up Cato. I'm gonna slice up that little "girlfriend" of his.

**Marvel Quaid: **Someone's jealous.

**Clove Fuhrman: **I AM NOT JEALOUS.

**Marvel Quaid: **Oh yeah. Definitely not jealous.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Fuck you.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen:<strong> Is it just me, or does anyone else go and get some popcorn when Career drama happens?

_Peeta Mellark, Rue Stenberg, and three others like this._

**Rue Stenberg: **They deserve their own soap opera.

**Cato Ludwig: **You know, Eleven, I think I sort of like you.

**Marvel Quaid: **Ooh, a soap opera! CAN WE BE ALL LIKE, SPANISH SOAP OPERA DRAMATIC? Cause shit gets real on Spanish soap operas.

**Cato Ludwig: **And how did I know you'd say that…

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman <strong>to **Glimmer Rambin: **Back off my man, you bimbo.

_Cato Ludwig likes this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Cat fight! MEOW!

**Glimmer Rambin: **Cato honey, hush. There's not a cat fight going on between me and Clove. She's just a little jealous that you're my boyfriend.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Ha. In what twisted, alternate universe would Cato be your boyfriend?

**Glimmer Rambin: **Um, this one sweetheart.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Rue, pass the popcorn.

**Rue Stenberg: **Gotcha.

**Clove Fuhrman: **At least Cato didn't leave me to die. So why don't you stick that in your juice box and suck it, sweetheart?

**Glimmer Rambin: **Cato didn't leave me to die. He came back for me but was too late. Isn't that right, Catokins?

**Peeta Mellark: **Catokins?

**Marvel Quaid: **His mother calls him Catokins. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Cato Ludwig: **Uh, no.

**Clove Fuhrman: **I think we're done here.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig <strong>to **Clove Fuhrman: **Is little Clover jealous? ;)

_Marvel Quaid likes this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **I am not jealous.

**Cato Ludwig: **Lying doesn't make you any prettier missy.

**Glimmer Rambin: **Nothing would make her pretty.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Coming from the girl who looked hideous after she died from about a trillion tracker jacker stings.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark: <strong>I thought of the best name for the Career's soap opera- As the Cannon Sounds.

_Katniss Everdeen, Rue Stenberg, and two others like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **It sounds soap opera-y. I like it. :)

**Cato Ludwig: **Marvel, you're such a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig: <strong>I think it's time to wreak a little havoc on the Facebook world. ;)

**Clove Fuhrman: **Oh god.

**Marvel Quaid: **Quick, everyone delete your accounts.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen <strong>checked into **her bed for the night.**

_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Better hope Lover Boy doesn't take it as an open invitation to come on in.

**Peeta Mellark: **Wow. Thanks Cato.

**Cato Ludwig: **All in a day's work. Just use protection; God knows none of us want a little Katniss or Peeta running around.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>I'm finally admitting it you guys- I'm engaged!

_Marvel Quaid, Glimmer Rambin, and seven others like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **OMG WHEN DID IT HAPPEN TO WHO YOU KNOW I SHOULD LIKE PLAN YOUR WEDDING HOW ABOUT DAISIES NO LILIES THEY'RE PRETTIER AND I'LL DESIGN YOUR WEDDING DRESS AND WE CAN ALL HAVE IT HERE IN THE CAPITOL OR WE CAN GO TO DISTRICT TWO OR WHEREVER YOUR LITTLE LOVER IS FROM AND OOH I'LL HAND OUT LITTLE PROGRAMS WITH PICTURES OF KNIVES ON THEM AND BLADE, SIR STABS A LOT AND MARVIN CAN BE GROOMSMEN I BETTER BE MAID OF HONO-I MEAN BEST MAN AND OH MY GOD THIS IS LIKE ONE BIG FANGIRL MOMENT.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman <strong>is engaged.

_Katniss Everdeen, Marvel Quaid, and six others like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **I'm still just so happy for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig: <strong>Well you guys, I guess I'm getting married!

_Marvel Quaid, Peeta Mellark, and four others like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **YOU AND CLOVE ARE GETTING MARRIED! WAIT! OH MY GOD YOU TWO MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE LIKE HOT DAMN WHY YOU NOT GONNA TELL A BROTHER.

**Cato Ludwig: **That's why.

**Glimmer Rambin: **You and CLOVE are getting married! Why her? What about me?

**Cato Ludwig: **You're a conceited slut. Why would I want you?

**Glimmer Rambin: **BECAUSE I'M FABULOUS.

**Cato Ludwig: **My point exactly. Now go mope somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>Real smooth Cato. Real smooth.

_Cato Ludwig likes this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Why Miss Fuhrman, whatever do you mean?

**Clove Fuhrman: **I know you hacked my account and told everyone we were getting married you insufferable little prick.

**Cato Ludwig: **Well I mean, you got the ring to prove it.

**Clove Fuhrman: **I can't hear you over the sound of my knives hitting their new target-your picture.

**Cato Ludwig: **It's so obvious you want me. ;)

**Marvel Quaid: **Wait, so there's no wedding? WHY MUST YOU GUYS RUIN MY LIFE.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Because it's fun. That's why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's that chapter! Whew. Talk about a lot of stuff. If any of you have Tumblr, you should know that Marvel's reaction to Clove's "engagement" is like, a fangirl reaction to just about everything. ****So, like I said last chapter, if there's any character or certain "issue" you'd like to see happen, just leave it in your review! I read all of them and I take all of them into account. I will update a lot sooner, pinky promise. Other than that, leave reviews! They're a girl's-and Marvel's-best friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 50 reviews. Holy…asdfghjkl. You guys are just too much. I love each and every one of you and I'm so glad that my story makes you smile. That's the whole reason for it. The entire Hunger Games archive on FF is pretty serious, and I like to stand out from the crowd. I got a lot of requests to see some more of the characters. I am a woman of the people, you know. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid: <strong>Cato, I sincerely fucking hate you.

_Clove Fuhrman and Glimmer Rambin like this._

**Cato Ludwig: **I hate you too, what's your point?

**Marvel Quaid: **I fucking thought you and Clove were getting married. I'd already placed an order for my bridesmaid's dress and now there's no wedding.

**Cato Ludwig: **Oh boo-hoo. And you never know, there's still time to get married Clove. ;)

**Clove Fuhrman: **Keep dreaming, you douchebag.

* * *

><p><strong>Gale Hawthorne <strong>is now friends with **Katniss Everdeen **and** three others.**

**Peeta Mellark: **Oh god, not squirrel boy.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Oh boy.

**Marvel Quaid: **I think you mean oh boys.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Where did you come from!

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>To prevent another one of those stupid little marriage stints, I've changed my password to something so long and complicated that a dumbass like Cato Ludwig will never guess in a million years. Yay being smart.

_Marvel Quaid and two others like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **Just because you're smarter than Cato doesn't mean you're the next fucking Einstein.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Wanna bet?

**Cato Ludwig: **Don't worry babe. First it's hacking your Facebook; next it'll be forging your name on the marriage documents. ;)

**Clove Fuhrman: **You wouldn't fucking dare.

**Cato Ludwig: **I have your signature down to a T.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg: <strong>Like for what I like about you.

_Katniss Everdeen, Marvel Quaid, and two others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg <strong>to **Thresh Okeniyi: **I like how even though we knew we were going to have to kill each other, you sort of looked after me. And avenged me.

_Thresh Okeniyi and Katniss Everdeen like this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **Yeah, avenged you by killing the wrong person. Stupid Marvel.

**Thresh Okeniyi: **What, you want me to go kill Marvel instead?

**Clove Fuhrman: **If you did, I'd marry you.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg <strong>to **Marvel Quaid**: I like how…well, this one's pretty hard to do, since I don't really like you.

_Clove Fuhrman, Thresh Okeniyi, and four others liked this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **See Marvel? Even little girls think you're fucking stupid and they hate you!

**Marvel Quaid: **Shut the fuck up Clove.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg <strong>to **Katniss Everdeen**: I like how you and I were allies in the arena and the fact that you tried to protect me.

_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg <strong>to **Peeta Mellark: **I like how I was right about you and Katniss.

_Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, and one other likes this._

**Peeta Mellark: **You're a pretty smart cookie then, huh kiddo?

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg <strong>to **Cato Ludwig:** I like how I don't know why you liked this in the first place.

_Cato Ludwig likes this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Got bored. Don't judge.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Too late, you're already being judged by me. :D

**Cato Ludwig: **Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>Since I feel like we're all about to start playing those like my status games, I'll just go ahead and get this over with. Like this stupid status for a remember when.

_Cato Ludwig, Marvel Quaid, and three others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman <strong>to **Glimmer Rambin**: Remember when I sliced your stupid ass up into a million pieces?

_Cato Ludwig and Marvel Quaid like this._

**Glimmer Rambin: **You've done no such thing.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Yeah, not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman <strong>to **Katniss Everdeen:** Remember when…well, remember the feast?

_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **Gee Clove, how could I ever forget you on top of me about to cut my lips off?

**Clove Fuhrman: **You make a point. But we don't really have any other memories together.

**Katniss Everdeen: **True. That fight was hot though.

**Clove Fuhrman: **So fucking hot.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman <strong>to **Marvel Quaid: **Remember when I told you that you're a fucking idiot?

_Marvel Quaid likes this._

**Marvel Quaid: **You tell me every day, it sort of makes it hard to forget.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Cause it's true.

**Marvel Quaid: **Are you done?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Yeah I think so.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Wait I almost forgot, you're a fucking idiot.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Now I'm done.

**Marvel Quaid: **Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman <strong>to **Thresh Okeniyi: **Sigh. Remember when you bashed my head in.

_Thresh Okeniyi likes this._

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Is that all you can come up with?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Well what do you want me to say, remember when we went shopping the other day and got espressos and bought matching sundresses?

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Now was that so hard…

**Clove Fuhrman: **Fuck you.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman <strong>to **Cato Ludwig: **Remember when you told everyone we were fucking engaged?

_Cato Ludwig likes this._

**Cato Ludwig: **As a matter of fact I do. Best day ever.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Yeah, okay. Whatever.

**Cato Ludwig: **Don't deny for a second that you hated the idea of being engaged to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen <strong>is now friends with **Haymitch Abernathy **and **Foxface Emerson.**

_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Her real name is Foxface?

**Foxface Emerson: **No, but I'm not putting my real name on here. That'd ruin the mystery.

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Well played Foxie.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark: <strong>So dear Facebook friends, I'm obviously obsessed with songs via status. I challenge everyone to put their favorite song as their status. We can all annoy Katniss even though she loves of. Some of you want to annoy her more than others cough cough Careers.

_Cato Ludwig, Clove Fuhrman and two others like this._

**Cato Ludwig: **Annoying Fire Girl? Best idea you've had in awhile Lover Boy…

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig: <strong>It's a teenage wasteland, liv it up, liv it up liv it.

_Clove Fuhrman, Peeta Mellark and one other likes._

**Clove Fuhrman: **You're an idiot. Should have known you'd put this song.

**Cato Ludwig: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Oh…nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg: <strong>I came to win…to fly…

_Peeta Mellark, Thresh Okeniyi and two others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Gale Hawthorne: <strong>Why can't you see, you belong with me…

_Rue Stenberg and one other like this._

**Peeta Mellark: **Gale, get over yourself.

**Gale Hawthorne: **You said to post our favorite song, I'm just doing what you wanted.

**Peeta Mellark: **I was expecting you to put up a Hannah Montana song or something, not Taylor Swift.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Both of you shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thresh Okeniyi: <strong>Watch me smack that, all on the floor.

_Peeta Mellark and Cato Ludwig like this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **This is so referencing to my death.

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Maybe it is, maybe not.

**Clove Fuhrman: **That's low, Okeniyi.

* * *

><p><strong>Foxface Emerson: <strong>I'm long gone, I'm way ahead ever since this race began, but you are welcome to try to catch me if you can…

_Cato Ludwig, Peeta Mellark, and two others like this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **I can't with you people.

**Cato Ludwig: **Something wrong Clove?

**Clove Fuhrman: **No, it's just-ugh. You people know damn well what you're doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Haymitch Abernathy: <strong>I feel like a pedophile contributing to this since I'm the only adult here…but…Alcohol, my permanent accessory, alcohol- the party time necessity.

_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Peeta Mellark: **Wow Haymitch. Just wow.

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Rambin: <strong>Everything she do is like me, from her head to her feet like me, trying to talk like me, trying to walk like me, try to get all the boys like me…

_Peeta Mellark, Cato Ludwig and one other like this. _

**Cato Ludwig: **Oh

**Marvel Quaid: **Shit.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Alright blondie. You wanna play that game? It's on.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>Gucci, Gucci, Fendi Fendi Prada, other bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother.

_Cato Ludwig, Marvel Quaid, and two others like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **I think we're about to have a song battle.

**Glimmer Rambin: **I put that on my partner.

**Clove Fuhrman: **I put that on my family.

**Glimmer Rambin: **District One I represent, address me as your majesty.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Yeah you can kiss the ring, but you'll never touch a crown.

**Glimmer Rambin: **Only smoke a joint no blunts and now you're never coming down.

**Clove Fuhrman: **You ain't no Barbie, bitch you work at Arby's, number two supersize hurry up I'm starving.

**Marvel Quaid: **Oh shit.

**Cato Ludwig: **Clove won.

**Glimmer Rambin: **Shut the fuck up.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Hurry the fuck up with my sandwich.

**Marvel Quaid: **Ooh, Glimmer, while you're at it, I want a number two too!

**Cato Ludwig: **Me three!

**Glimmer Rambin: **I hate all of you.

**Peeta Mellark: **You see what I inspire? This is like fucking High School Musical. No, even better. Hunger Games Musical.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen:<strong> Peeta, what the hell have you done. I get on and it looks like everyone has caught your singing disease.

_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Peeta Mellark: **I love you too, Everdeen.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: Glimmer,<strong> you call yourself a decent Arby's employee? My sandwich tasted horrible. I expect a full refund. And a foot rub.

_Cato Ludwig and Marvel Quaid like this._

**Glimmer Rambin: **Keep dreaming, you stupid bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Haymitch Abernathy <strong>has checked into **Happy Hour.**

_Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, and two others like this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **And when you're so drunk that you can't stand, don't call me.

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Noted, sweetheart.

* * *

><p>~ <em><strong>CHAT: 9 Available <strong>_~

**Cato Ludwig: **Clover?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Don't call me Clover.

**Cato Ludwig: **Okay, Fuhrmancita.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Don't call me that either.

**Cato Ludwig: **What would you rather you call me?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Just my name.

**Cato Ludwig: **Okay, Clove. Can I ask you something?

**Clove Fuhrman: **I guess. Didn't you just ask me something there?

**Cato Ludwig: **No one likes a smartass. But that's beside the point. Well…um…okay…you see…

**Clove Fuhrman: **Cato, I don't have until Christmas.

**Cato Ludwig: **Would you want to come torment Marvel with me sometime okay yeah.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Are you asking me out on a date?

**Cato Ludwig: **No Clover dear, I'm asking you to come torment Marvel with me.

**Clove Fuhrman: **So like on a date.

**Cato Ludwig: **Ugh, yes, fine, like on a date.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Then I'd love to.

**Cato Ludwig: **Oh come on Clove please just-wait, did you say yes?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Don't make me change my mind though.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid: <strong>I totally wanted to put a song up for Peeta's thing, but I don't have a favorite song. They're all just so fabulous.

_Cato Ludwig likes this._

**Cato Ludwig: **You're so fucking retarded.

**Marvel Quaid: **You're the reason that little children cry around the world.

**Cato Ludwig: **That didn't hurt me.

**Marvel Quaid: **Pretend it did.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig <strong>shared a link with **Marvel Quaid: **"He Likes Boys by Simone Battle – Lyrics." This is why you don't have a girlfriend.

_Clove Fuhrman, Glimmer Rambin, and five others like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **Oh it's on, Ludwig. On like fucking Donkey Kong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god. This chapter was so fun to write. I loved making Peeta persuade everyone to sing. I don't own any of the songs used, which would be Liv it Up by Alexander Ludwig, Fly by Nicki Minaj, You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift, Smack That by Akon, Catch Me if You Can by Jackie Emerson, Alcohol by Barenaked Ladies, Like Me by Girlicious, and Gucci Gucci by Neon Hitch. Ha. And the end with Cato and Marvel? I had to. Then the Cloveniss reference, and the awkward Clove and Thresh shopping reference. I'm just a freak. So, let me know what you thought-what your favorite parts were, characters you want to see in upcoming chapters, or a certain issue you want to see them deal with. Now go review before Glimmer returns with your order.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here it is! Finally, chapter four of THGSN. I'm so so so so so so so so (add a few more thousand of those) sorry for sort of neglecting this story. It's not as easy to write as you think. But I finally got a really good idea for this chapter and upcoming ones as well, so hopefully I'll be updating more often. Thank you all for your sweet reviews; you guys are the best. So, what do you say about checking in on our favorite tributes?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig<strong> checked into "The Room Next Door to Marvel's" with **Clove Fuhrman.**

_Marvel Quaid and two others like this._

**Marvel Quaid:** Any particular reason that you're beside my room?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Ask questions and I won't let you plan my wedding.

**Marvel Quaid: **Yes ma'am.

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Rambin <strong>checked into "The Room Next Door to Cato and Clove's and Two Doors Down from Marvel's."

_Marvel Quaid likes this._

**Marvel Quaid: **Oh my god, all the Careers on one hallway?! Party time!

**Glimmer Rambin: **Marvel, no one wants to party.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark: <strong>So should we go ahead and dial 911 just in case? The Careers all on one hallway is bound to end up in disaster.

_Katniss Everdeen, Rue Stenberg, and three others like this._

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Nah man, all you gotta do is tell Cato that you'll come after his woman and all will be quiet.

**Cato Ludwig: **Really Okeniyi. You're gonna go there.

**Clove Fuhrman: **I THOUGHT OUR MALL DAY CHANGED THINGS BETWEEN US, THRESH.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>Okay note to self, **Thresh Okeniyi** never lets anything go. Ever.

_Cato Ludwig and Thresh Okeniyi like this._

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Girl, you got that right.

**Clove Fuhrman: **You District Eleven kids are odd.

**Thresh Okeniyi: **I got us mani-pedi certificates for tomorrow, you in, Cloverfield?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Oh my god, NO!

**Clove Fuhrman: **Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>to **Thresh Okeniyi: **I am hurt.

_Cato Ludwig likes this. _

**Cato Ludwig: **Thresh, whatever you did to him, thank you.

**Marvel Quaid: **He dares to get mani-pedi certificates for him and Clove and not me too? That's a sin.

**Cato Ludwig: **Are you sure you're not a girl, Marvel?

**Marvel Quaid: **Positive.

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Sorry dude, but I like Clove a hell of a lot better than you.

**Marvel Quaid: **Yes, I'll go resort to crying in the corner now, thank you.

**Cato Ludwig: **YES! Point for Team Make-Marvel-Miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg: <strong>Just another episode in As the Cannon Sounds. This week, watch as Marvelita and Catina battle it out over who's got the prettier nail polish.

_Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and six others like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **I'm gonna put my money on Marvelita.

**Cato Ludwig: **It's a good thing you're extremely adorable, Stenberg.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark: <strong>I say we have Hunger Games Musical 2, since it was obvious that HGM was a hit.

_Marvel Quaid and three others like this. _

**Katniss Everdeen: **You're saying this because you know I'm online; real or not real?

**Peeta Mellark: **Hey, this is supposed to be the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Rambin: <strong>I know who you are, you got nothing on me…

_Peeta Mellark and one other like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **Oh.

**Thresh Okeniyi: **My.

**Cato Ludwig: **God.

**Marvel Quaid: **I feel another song battle coming on.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman <strong>shared a link with **Glimmer Rambin: **"Rockstar by Prima J – Lyrics"

_Cato Ludwig, Marvel Quaid, and three others liked this._

**Marvel Quaid: **She won and she didn't even say anything.

**Cato Ludwig: **Round two goes to Clover.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid: <strong>I'm FABULOUS.

_Two people like this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **Fabulously annoying, maybe.

**Cato Ludwig: **Fabulously ridiculous.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Fabulously straight but not narrow, anyone?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Oh my god. Katniss, I think I love you.

**Cato Ludwig: **Yeah, thanks Clove.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig <strong>to **Peeta Mellark: **So apparently my woman and your woman have a thing for each other…

_Clove Fuhrman and Katniss Everdeen like this._

**Peeta Mellark: **What are you suggesting?

**Cato Ludwig: **Nothing.

**Clove Fuhrman: **HAHAHAHA I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE SUGGESTING! Cato, admit it, you're as gay as it gets.

**Cato Ludwig: **Just for that, next time you need me, don't count on me coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman: <strong>I'm pregnant.

_Cato Ludwig, Marvel Quaid, and seven others like this._

**Glimmer Rambin: **Ha. Slut.

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Pregnant?

**Peeta Mellark: **Pregnant?

**Katniss Everdeen: **PREGNANT?

**Marvel Quaid: **OH MY GOD MY LITTLE CLOVERFIELD'S PREGNANT THIS IS LIKE THE BEST DAY EVER IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL WAIT HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING YOUR LITTLE SECRET WHO'S THE DADDY IF IT'S CATO'S I SWEAR TO MOSES OH MY GOD IT'S CATO'S ISN'T IT BECAUSE YEAH SERIOUSLY THIS IS SO EXCITING I'M PLANNING THE BABY SHOWER AND I BETTER BE UNCLE MARVEL AND THAT CHILD BETTER BE NAMED AFTER ME AND IT WILL LIVE WITH ME PART TIME OKAY OKAY BUT GOD THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED.

**Clove Fuhrman: Cato** you little bitch! I'm going to murder you for hacking me AGAIN!

**Cato Ludwig: **What are you talking about, dear?

**Clove Fuhrman: **I have one word for you, and that word is run.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid: Cato<strong>! **Clove**! What the hell are you two doing over there!?

_Cato Ludwig and Clove Fuhrman like this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **Oh nothing…just playing a fun game of duck and cover.

**Marvel Quaid: **Duck and cover? Wait, did I just hear glass breaking?

**Clove Fuhrman: **No, that was the sound of you losing your sanity.

**Cato Ludwig: **Help.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark:<strong> HGM 2 was a bust. Like seriously guys, way to leave me hanging.

_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **You know what they say, most sequels always bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Haymitch Abernathy: <strong>I get up and my Facebook feed is blown up. Do you kids not have anything better to do?

_Peeta Mellark, Rue Stenberg, and three others like this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **You know Haymitch, most of us don't drink until three am, pass out, and wake up with a killer hangover at noon every single day.

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Still. You kids and your social networking will be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg: <strong>Anyone – cough** Clove** – wanna explain how I ended up with a knife in my floor?

_Cato Ludwig and two others like this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even like knives.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig: <strong>SOS

_Clove Fuhrman, Marvel Quaid, and four others like this._

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Well then, this should turn out interesting.

**Peeta Mellark: **Think I should still call 911?

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Dude, what's the fun in calling 911? Exactly. There is no fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Gale Hawthorne: <strong>I'd like to personally thank none other than **Peeta Mellark** for reporting my Facebook and therefore getting it deleted by the Facebook moderators. You're quite the angel, baker boy.

_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Peeta Mellark: **As much as I'd like to own up for reporting you, I wasn't the one who did it.

**Gale Hawthorne: **Well who did?

**Peeta Mellark: **Don't know, really don't care. Now off to the forest you go.

* * *

><p><strong>Foxface Emerson <strong>likes **Jacqueline Emerson, Isabelle Fuhrman, **and **two other pages.**

**Cato Ludwig: **Whoa, who the heck are they?

**Foxface Emerson: **They're these actors from this one movie back in 2012. Pretty good movie, actually.

**Cato Ludwig: **Why do they have the same last names as we do? That Jacqueline character looks a lot like you, and that Isabelle chick is smoking hot…looks just like Clove.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Oh my god, really Cato.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen: <strong>Just tried these things called cakeballs. Heaven on earth.

_Peeta Mellark and two others like this._

**Peeta Mellark: **You're welcome.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Is this supposed to be…wait…no. Ugh. You people.

* * *

><p><strong>Foxface Emerson: <strong>I am not like Peter Pan, I can't live forever in a Neverland…

_Marvel Quaid and three others like this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **Oh my god, ISN'T THIS BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!?

**Foxface Emerson: **It's breaking the fourth wall only because you mentioned the fourth wall.

**Clove Fuhrman: **How the…why…UGH.

**Foxface Emerson: **And superior intellect reigns again.

* * *

><p><strong>Gale Hawthorne <strong>to **Katniss Everdeen: **Wanna go hunting today?

_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **I would love to, but I kind of already have other plans for the day.

**Gale Hawthorne: **Lemme guess, you're hanging out with baker boy.

**Katniss Everdeen: **No, actually.

**Clove Fuhrman: **She's hanging out with me, motherfucker.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig <strong>to **Gary Ross – Official Page: **Seriously Gary!? Why Glato? What did Clato ever do to you? And why did I not ever go to Clove when she died? What was running through your head when you cut that scene? Ugh, I sincerely hope a pack of mutts follow you and you can't escape them no matter how hard you try.

_Three people like this._

**Glimmer Rambin: **What's wrong with Glato?

**Cato Ludwig: **EVERYTHING.

**Clove Fuhrman: **I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Fuhrman <strong>is now married to **Cato Ludwig.**

_Marvel Quaid and twelve others like this._

**Marvel Quaid: **I KNOW THAT CATO WOULDN'T GO SO LOW AS TO DO THIS TWICE SO IT MUST BE REAL THIS TIME FINALLY HALLELUJAH THANK YOU LORD SWEET SWEET VICTORY DID YOU GUYS ELOPE WAS THE CAKE GOOD WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME AS A WITNESS THOUGH SERIOUSLY I'M LIKE THE COOLEST PERSON YOU GUYS KNOW AND I STILL HAVE THAT DRESS I'M THROWING YOU A SECOND WEDDING TODAY IS JUST THE DAY OF FANGIRLING THAT'S WHY YOU TWO GOT REALLY QUIET ALL OF A SUDDEN OVER THERE YOU TWO ARE WAIT ARE YOU TWO GETTING IT ON I'LL SHUT UP NOW.

**Clove Fuhrman: **What!? Oh my god, who hacked me AGAIN?

**Thresh Okeniyi: **Let's see, who has a thing for hacking people?

**Clove Fuhrman: **Damnit CATO!

**Cato Ludwig: **It wasn't me this time! I swear. Even I wouldn't pull the same thing twice…

**Clove Fuhrman: **If it wasn't you, then who the hell was it?

**Rue Stenberg: **Fine fine fine, it was me. I've just been having a lot of feels lately; everyone on Fanfiction and Tumblr just wants you two to make out and get married already. And the edits are gorgeous.

**Clove Fuhrman: **I swear to god, if someone breaks the fourth wall again I'm going to throw a knife in their eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Haymitch Abernathy: <strong>Any of you youngsters up for a drink or two?

_Two people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **You just need to delete your Facebook, Haymitch.

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Oh come on now, you know you love me sweetheart.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Unless the definition of love has changed, then no. I don't love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen <strong>to **Buttercup: **I'll still cook you.

_Gale Hawthorne likes this._

**Buttercup: **Meow.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>to **Rue Stenberg: **Oh my god, you were so right! The Clato fanfictions and edits and fan videos are all so good! We should have a fangirling party sometime, what do you say?

_Rue Stenberg likes this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **La la la la la…ignoring the breaking of the fourth wall…

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Rambin: <strong>Okay, WHO GOT A HOLD OF MY MAKEUP TRUNK AND COMPLETELY DESTROYED IT!?

_Five people like this._

**Thresh Okeniyi: **You wear makeup?

**Clove Fuhrman: **No, she has to eat it in order to be pretty on the inside. Clearly that doesn't work any.

**Glimmer Rambin: **I'm gonna find out who did this, and when I do, I'm gonna…

**Clove Fuhrman: **Gonna do what? Shoot an arrow at them? You could barely shoot an immobilized target two feet away from you.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark: <strong>Sometimes I feel like I'm being watched…

_Twelve people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen: **Hey, that's what happens when you're a tribute. Remember what they said- the world will be watching?

**Peeta Mellark: **Well yeah, but I mean my personal life. I feel like there are a bunch of people stalking my Facebook that I don't even know.

**Clove Fuhrman: **I swear to Panem, I'm THIS CLOSE to getting Marvin and stabbing all of you bitches in the face. QUIT BREAKING THE GODDAMNED FOURTH WALL!

**Marvel Quaid: **Clove, I think you need a time out.

**Thresh Okeniyi: **I think I should gotten spa day certificates instead of mani-pedis. You need serious relaxation.

**Cato Ludwig: **He didn't even break the fourth wall that time, for all you know it could just be a bunch of crazy Capitol people.

**Clove Fuhrman: **No, I know you people too well! He might not have broken the fourth wall, but he sure as hell alluded to it! Don't ALLUDE to it either!

**Thresh Okeniyi: **But…Clove, you just alluded to it right there…

**Clove Fuhrman: **I'm done. DONE. I hope all of you get killed. AGAIN.

**Foxface Emerson: **Superior intellect still reigns.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Quaid <strong>shared a link with **Peeta Mellark: **"Mysto & Pizzi – Somebody's Watching Me"

_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Peeta Mellark: **Isn't it the truth though?

**Marvel Quaid: **Definitely.

**Peeta Mellark: **Wasn't this from an old insurance commercial?

**Marvel Quaid: **Geico, yep.

**Peeta Mellark: **You better hope that Clove doesn't see this; she's gone a bit psycho with the whole fourth wall thing lately.

**Marvel Quaid: **She's fine. She's too busy sharpening Marvin and her other oddly-named knives at the moment; she's not even online.

**Peeta Mellark: **Why'd she name her knife Marvin?

**Marvel Quaid: **I don't know, but all I know is that I think walls have ears, because Marvin is now in my wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen <strong>to **Clove Fuhrman: **I had a lot of fun today with you. Maybe we can be friends in the future…

_Clove Fuhrman likes this._

**Clove Fuhrman: **But I-I thought….

**Katniss Everdeen: **NOT ON FACEBOOK.

**Clove Fuhrman: **Riiiiight. Gotcha.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Ludwig: <strong>Well kids, thanks for all participating in National Piss Clove the Hell Off Day. It was a total success. ;)

_Fourteen people liked this._

**Marvel Quaid: **She's gonna castrate you with a rusty hanger once she finds out what you did.

**Peeta Mellark: **Whoa whoa whoa, when did we decide that the name of the plan was National Piss Clove the Hell Off Day? I thought it was going to be Hunger Games Musical 2: Revenge of the Hackers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you all liked it! That was quite the chapter, huh? I don't own the songs Peter Pan by Jacqueline Emerson, Somebody's Watching Me by Mysto & Pizzi, Rockstar by Prima J, or U Got Nothing on Me by Demi Lovato. I loved Cato writing on Gary's wall, that was definitely one of my favorite parts. What was your favorite part? What do you want to see in the future chapters? Be sure to leave a pretty little review! If you don't, Cato will hack every social networking account of yours. **


End file.
